


After All This Time

by sunniskies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, inspired by the falling music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunniskies/pseuds/sunniskies
Summary: Someone posted on Tumblr that they wanted to wrap Harry in blankets and make him tea after the Falling music video so...I had to write it.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Harry Styles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	After All This Time

Liam looks up from his phone when Harry drops into the chair next to him, showering him with drops of water in the process. Harry’s positively _soaked_ , which isn’t surprising considering he’s spent the day underwater, shooting the _Falling_ music video. 

Still, Harry has a delicate constitution at the best of times (not that he’d ever admit it, of course), so Liam grabs the towel Harry’s carrying and starts rubbing his hair vigorously with it. 

“You’re gonna get sick if you let yourself get chilled, Harry,” Liam admonishes, and Harry makes a vaguely disgruntled noise from underneath the towel. 

“‘m fine, Li,” Harry bats his hand away and lets the towel drop to his shoulders. “Being wet for a few hours won’t kill me.” 

Liam shoots him an unimpressed look. “Need I remind you the what, million times you got sick after we played a gig in the rain?” 

Harry grins. “Yeah but it was worth it. And this will be too. I have a train.” He gestures to the lilac chiffon top he’s wearing, with a long trail of fabric hanging from the back. “It’s _art,_ Liam. _”_

“Yeah, yeah, do it for the art,” Liam rolls his eyes but leans forward and kisses Harry anyway. “Just...can’t the art also involve you looking after yourself?” 

“That’s what I have you for,” Harry smiles at him, and even after all this time, Liam can’t help but be charmed by it. “We’ll be done by 5. You staying the whole time?” 

“Might as well,” Liam grumbles. “Since no one else here seems at all concerned about your state of health.” 

“Overprotective,” Harry chuckles, standing. “See you in a bit.” 

Liam watches him go with that unique blend of affectionate exasperation that Harry always makes him feel. 

+++++

The next morning, Liam’s stretched out on their huge, ridiculously comfortable sofa catching the reruns of last night’s footie game when Harry unceremoniously drops into his lap and buries his face in his shoulder. 

“Li, I don’t feel well,” he mumbles into Liam’s jumper in the world’s most pathetic voice. 

Liam automatically starts rubbing circles on Harry’s back, sighing. “I told you this would happen, love.” 

“I know,” Harry groans, burrowing deeper into Liam’s side. “You were right, you’re always right.” 

Liam tries not to feel _too_ smug. Even though he predicted this, that doesn’t mean he enjoys Harry not feeling well. He strokes his hand through Harry’s tousled curls, and Harry predictably melts into it. 

“I’m sorry you’re not feeling good, sunshine,” Liam says softly, using the nickname Harry only allows in private. “How about I make you a cuppa and you get comfy here?” 

Harry finally looks up. “With the new herbal stuff I bought?” he asks hopefully. 

Liam rolls his eyes. “I’ll use your extremely overpriced tea. You, stay.” He grabs Harry’s favorite throw off the back of the couch and wraps it around Harry’s shoulders, burritoing him in. “No parties or lunch dates or Harry things today - you’re _resting._ ” Liam says firmly, standing and giving his best no-nonsense look. “Yeah?” 

Harry grins devilishly. “Bossy. I like it.” 

“Ugh, you’re impossible,” Liam sighs. “One track mind.” 

“It’s not my fault you’re so fit!” Harry complains, flopping over on the couch dramatically. “How am I supposed to not think about it when you’ve got biceps like _that?_ ” 

Liam can feel himself blushing despite himself. “We’ll have sex when you’re better,” he promises, leaning over to kiss the top of Harry’s curls. “Now be a good sick person and pick something for us to watch on telly while I make your tea.” 

Harry mumbles something unintelligible from under his blanket, and Liam smiles, heading off to the kitchen. Somehow, even after all these years, it’s still Harry who has his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd never write 1d again but, like Liam, I don't think I'll ever stop loving Harry.
> 
> I'm on tumblr @undersunniskies


End file.
